packs_of_the_westfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Pack
Soul pack was formed in 2001 when a group of wolves was released into Yellowstone National Park. The wolves were named Hannibal, Click, Flicker, and Claudius. The four wolves quickly adapted to their new surroundings and formed a new pack with Hannibal and Click as the first alpha pair of the pack. Click had her first litter in 2002 with only three pups in the litter. Unfortuantly none of the pups surived to adualt hood because of predators and sickness. A wolf named Cracker joined as well. The following spring Click had another litter this time with only two pups. The packs hopes were raised when both pups made it to adult hood. Over the next five years the pack thriven and exspanded. Unfortuanlty a large forest fire split the pack in two and killed the alpha male. The packs remained seperated and a new pack was created called the Terrors. The remaining wolves continued as Soul pack with RedFire as the new alpha male. In the spring of 2009 Click gave birth to her last litter. The pups were named FeatherWind (female), Willow (female), and GroundRunner (male). All the pups made it to adult hood and Click died in August. A lone female named Raven came across the pack and quickly became the new alpha female. Unfortuantly no pups were born in 2010 because of the large amount of rovers. Raven gave birth to a new litter in 2011 but only one made it to adut hood while the others were killed by a flood the pup was named Dagger (male). SunBlocker and BlackCloud joined the pack that same year. The next spring Raven gave birth to a new litter the pups were named Cliff (male) and Storm (male). Both pups made it to adult hood. A rover named Smoke mated with Willow the following winter. The rover was chased off and Willow was punished but allowed to stay in the pack and keep her litter. Raven gave birth to a new litter, the pups were named Stripe, Stinger, and RiverStomp. And Willow gave birth to only two pups which were named SeaCrest and ShipWreck. In 2014 Raven gave birth to a new litter of three, the pups were named Tornado, Crow and Cactus. BlackCloud challenged GroundRunner for the rank of beta and after a brief assault BlackCloud came out victor. Current Members RedFire Alpha Male '(Availbable) Raven '''Alpha ''Female (Availbable) BlackCloud Beta (Availbable) FeatherWind (Availbable) SunBlocker (Availbable) GroundRunner (Played by ShadowFire101) Willow (Played by The Grey Wolf) Dagger (Avaliable) Cliff (Availiable) Storm (Avaliable) ShipWreck Teen (Availbable) SeaCrest Teen (Played by Aurora2000) Stripe Teen '''(Availbable) Stinger '''Teen (Availbable) RiverStomp Teen (Availbable) Tornado Pup (Availbable) Crow Pup '''(Availbable) Cactus '''Pup (Availbable) Litters 2009: Click and RedFire: FeatherWind (female), Willow (female), and GroundRunner (male) 2011: RedFire and Raven: Dagger (male) 2012: RedFire and Raven: Cliff (male) and Storm (male) 2013: Willlow and Smoke: SeaCrest and ShipWreck. RedFire and Raven: Stripe, Stinger, and RiverStomp 2014: RedFire and Raven: Tornado, Crow and Cactus Recent Events '''2001: '''Soul Pack was formed '''2008: '''Fire seperates the pack and Hannibal is killed. One half of the pack becomes the Terrors. RedFire becomes the new alpha male of Soul Pack. '''2009: '''Click gives birth to her last litter and dies in August '''2010: '''Raven becomes the new alpha female. Sunblocker and Blackcloud join the pack. Category:Female Wolves Category:Male wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha females Category:Alpha males Category:Biographies